The Road From Hell
by Tarafina
Summary: Lois Lane puts her underused matchmaking skills to use… :Chlollie:


**Title**: The Road From Hell  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: PG13  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #039 - Trust  
**Word Count**: 3,544  
**Summary**: Lois Lane puts her underused matchmaking skills to use…

**_The Road From Hell_**

Lois Lane let herself into his apartment without calling beforehand or even alerting him to her presence. She wasn't self-conscious as she leaned against the doorway to see him bench pressing in nothing but a pair of dark sweats. While her ex was in the past for a reason, she couldn't deny the man had always been drop dead gorgeous. Lifting a brow, she cleared her throat, amused when he only glanced back at her. There was no startling him, unfortunately.

Sitting up, he wiped himself down with a towel and rose. "To what do I owe this random appearance?" he wondered, passing her to make his way to the kitchen.

"I can't stop in and see a friend?"

He glanced back at her, amused. "Since you and Clark hooked up you've been harder to find than Carmen Sandiego."

She rolled her eyes. "Cute."

"I like to think so." Stopping at his fridge, he dragged out a couple bottles of water, tossing one in her direction.

"Okay, so I may have an alternative interest…" She grinned, popping the cap on her water. "I just wanted to stop by and get your input on Chloe's new man."

He paused. And the action cost him half a bottle of water drained on his chest. Frowning, he wiped himself clean while she snorted at his distraction.

"Her new _what_?" he repeated, blinking in confusion.

"Man. Boyfriend. Love toy," she listed, shaking her head at him. "I figured she'd already told you."

"Uh, no…" His lips pursed. "Can't say I was informed."

"Hm, well…" She smirked. "Guess I'll be the first to let you in on the news."

He cocked a brow. "What's there to tell? Her last two boyfriends were complete opposites, anything in between must be vanilla."

"Not this guy… He is _built_." She looked him up and down. "Kinda like you."

"Exactly what I wanted to hear," he muttered sarcastically. "Because that's the first thing I ask about when talking about my… Sidekick's new love interest."

Ignoring him, she continued with his many attributes. "He's handsome and funny and independently wealthy. No police record and his background came up clean. No children, no ex-wives, and no history of turning into jealous monsters… So far, he's a keeper."

Scowling, Oliver nodded. "Yeah, sounds like it. Is that all?"

Lois feigned disinterest, walking around the room, looking at this or that. "I'm just surprised she hasn't told you yet. I thought you two were getting pretty tight lately. Now that Clark's out of the picture, it looks like you were taking up the pillar of support roll she needed."

Oliver's face darkened. "Yeah, well, we don't exactly have sleepovers and talk about our current crushes."

"Whoa, down boy," she told him, frowning. "Way to sound like I just took your favorite toy away and gave it to the neighbor kid."

Scowling, he shrugged. "It's been a long day… If that's all you wanted to talk about…?" He lifted his eyebrows, glancing purposefully at the door.

Lois scoffed. "Seriously?"

His lips pursed. "I have things to do."

"What, like brood yourself stupid?" Crossing her arms over her chest, she pinned him with a hard stare. "I was right, wasn't I?"

"About?" he asked boredly.

"You're totally in love with her!"

He stared at her, frowning. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Grinning now, she stalked toward him. "You're head over leather boots for her."

The only emotion he let show now was irritation, which really only made her smile. "She's a friend, a very good one."

"Fine, play the denial card all you want. But you and I both know that deep down, you've got a soft spot for your little Sidekick…" Cheekily, she winked at him before turning on her heel and walking toward the elevator.

"Hey," he called after her.

She paused, looking back questioningly.

"This guy she's seeing…" He frowned. "What's his name?"

"Why?" she queried, smirking. "Background check or scare him away tactics?"

He only lifted a brow at her.

Coyly, she replied, "Andrew," and stepped onto the elevator.

"Andrew _what?_" he snapped after her.

"Ask Chloe!" she laughed.

An hour later, he was pacing outside Chloe's apartment.

The door flew open with an amused Chloe staring back at him. "Were you planning on coming inside or what?" She cocked a brow at him as he stopped suddenly and turned toward her, glaring. "Hey, I gave you enough time to work it out on your own," she replied. "I've been watching you pace on my security monitors for like a half hour." Stepping out of the doorway, she nodded for him to follow her inside.

And grumbling, he did so.

Yanking his jacket off, he tossed it to the far couch and continued his pacing inside her apartment.

Pursing her lips to keep from smiling, she poured them each a cup of coffee and held it up for him to take as he passed her by. While still caught up in his head, he took the offered drink and continued on in his back and forth walking.

"Anything I can help with?" she finally asked, brows lifted.

Stopping, he turned toward her. "I wanna meet him."

Forehead wrinkled, she shook her head slowly. "Who?"

"Andrew," he bit out.

"Oh…" She lifted a shoulder. "Okay. When?"

"That's it?" He frowned. "You don't want to know _why_?"

She sipped her coffee slowly. "Not really. To be honest, I didn't think you'd care. That's why I didn't tell you about it earlier."

"Not care?" He stared at her incredulously. "This isn't just a matter of _safety, _Chloe. How am I supposed to trust him with my… Watchtower!?"

She looked around curiously. "Do you mean the building-Watchtower or the _me_-Watchtower?"

He threw his arms up. "What do you think?"

"I think you have a lot more going on in that head of yours than I know about," she mused. "Care to enlighten me?"

"I just…" Rubbing his face, he sighed. "No, I'm not going to do this… I didn't think I'd _have _to… I thought we were on the same page here but obviously…" He laughed sarcastically. "I've been fooling myself."

Worried, Chloe crossed the room, lifting her hand to press against his chest. "Ollie… I can't help you if I don't know what you're talking about."

Covering her hand in his, he shook his head. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it, Sidekick."

"Listen…" She stared up at him, her concern obvious. "If it's worrying you so much, let's get dinner tomorrow night. I'll bring Andrew and you can interrogate him until he's blue in the face. Okay?"

"Yeah," he managed, nodding. "Sure. Tomorrow night."

"Good." She smiled. "Well, since you're here already, you wanna join me on the roof? I believe you were going to enlighten me on the constellation Lyra." Taking his hand before he could protest, she dragged him up the stairs and out the roof exit. There, sitting amongst the darkness, was the patio couch she'd had moved up for her to sit and see the sky. From this high up, she could actually make out the stars without the lights of the city obscuring them. And as was their custom these last few months, Oliver sat next to her to share the stories of the many constellations. Having grown up in Star City, he knew them by heart.

"Which one is it?" she wondered, bright eyes scanning the skies above.

Staring at her a moment, he felt warmth in his chest over her enthusiasm but it was dashed just as quickly when the reason he'd come by was remembered.

Sighing, he looked up, pointing out the shape of the lyre. "There… Do you see it?"

Her brows furrowed as she tried to pin-point where he meant.

Moving closer to her, his cheek pressed to hers, he moved her with him as he pointed it out. "Right there."

She breathed in excitably. "I see it." Turning her eyes toward him, she asked, "Tell me the story?"

He drew away, immediately missing the warmth of her skin pressed against his. "The lyre was given to the Greek Orpheus by the God Apollo. It was said that he could play so beautifully the stones would weep over his music…"

Turning in her seat, she wrapped her arms around her bent legs and stared at him, eyes falling closed only as his voice soothed her.

"When his wife Eurydice died, Orpheus went to the underworld for her. And upon moving Hades' wife Persephone to tears with his songs, Hades made him a deal. He could take his wife out of the underworld as long as he didn't look back at her until they were in the light of the sun." He licked his lips, staring at the beautiful picture she made. The wind softly blew tendrils of her blonde hair from her cheeks, making it dance breezily around her head.

"So, Orpheus led her out and when he felt the sun, he turned to see her. But Eurydice hadn't reached the sun yet meaning he broke the deal… And so she was lost forever."

Brows pinched, Chloe frowned. "He couldn't wait?"

He shook his head. "He loved her... He thought they were free… He just wanted to see her again."

Opening her eyes, she stared up at him. "What'd he do after? How'd he survive that?"

"Well…" Oliver sighed. "For the rest of his life, he refused every woman who offered themselves, anyone who tried to win his love… Until one day a group of women he'd turned down attacked him, tearing him apart, and throwing his head and lyre into the river. Apollo then intervened and instead buried Orpheus' head at the foot of Mount Parnassus, home of the Muses, and placed his lyre up in the sky…"

Sighing sadly, Chloe moved across the bench, laying her head on his shoulder. "Do you think it's possible? To love someone so much you'd _literally _go to hell and back to save them?"

Stroking her hair from her temple, he nodded. "Yeah… If you love them enough, you'll do anything for them."

Grinning, she looked up at him. "Except wait for them to join you in the sun."

"Patience is a virtue," he replied, smiling.

Arm around his waist, she squeezed him before asking, "Another one?"

He laughed. "You're insatiable."

"It's your voice," she admitted. "It's intoxicating."

He grinned. "Should I be flattered?"

"Mm… Very."

They spent the night wrapped around each other on her roof, while he recited every story he knew about every constellation he saw. And when she fell asleep, cuddled up under his arms, he picked her up and brought her to her bed. She slept so peacefully, untainted, and it was with regret that he kissed her forehead and left. Tomorrow, he would meet Andrew, and he'd make sure he was worthy.

…

Dinner arrived entirely too soon. While waiting at Chloe's favorite restaurant, his leg bounced erratically. He kept waiting for them to walk inside and for him to have to pretend he wasn't about to physically tear apart whatever guy was on her arm. Finally, when it seemed like he could get no more impatient, he saw the hostess walking them to his table. He stood, even as his knees shook beneath him. God, he couldn't remember being this nervous since… _ever_. Meeting the potential love of Chloe's life wasn't something listed high on his list of life goals. Especially not since he'd found himself thinking she was his own.

He forced himself to smile instead of grimace as they stopped in front of him.

Chloe was grinning. "Andrew, this is Oliver," she introduced, motioning between them.

Andrew nodded his head, holding his hand out for Oliver to shake. "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Was it completely pathetic to be happy as his tight grip made Andrew wince?

Chloe took a seat in between them, completely oblivious to the tension as she scanned the menu.

"So… Andrew," Oliver said, leaning forward in his seat. "Tell me about yourself."

"All right…" He glanced at Chloe and then back at Oliver. "I run a small computer software business."

"Don't be modest," Chloe intervened, rolling her eyes. "Before we know it, he'll be bigger than Mac."

Andrew smiled appreciatively. "She exaggerates."

"Problem of hers," Oliver replied acerbically. "What else?"

"Uh," Andrew frowned uncomfortably. "Well, I teach little league on the weekends and I'm a volunteer firefighter… That's actually how Chloe and I met. She just happened to be there at the right time, really."

"Yeah, another problem of hers. Danger has a way of following her around. It's a nuisance really." Oliver stared at him. "You ever been in trouble with the police?"

"No." He shook his head abruptly. "I've got a clean record. I have a history of blending into the background."

"Hm." Oliver's lips thinned. "Any children? Ex-wives?"

"Oliver!" Chloe interrupted, staring at him with wide-eyes. "Isn't that a little personal?"

"No, it's fine," Andrew reassured. "No. No children and no ex-wives. I'm not really big on the dating field. I spend a lot of my time working." He laughed lightly. "Another thing, I guess, Chloe and I have in common."

"Yeah, aside from the dead ex-husband thing, you two are regular clones of each other," he muttered sarcastically.

Chloe glared at him. "Do you need a time out?"

He frowned in her direction before turning his attention back to Andrew. "Drug history? Any bad habits that might pop up? Murderous tendencies or exposure to any green rocks?"

"Oh my…" She rubbed her forehead, sighing heavily.

"No…" Now Andrew just looked confused. "I had anxiety in my teens, but I'm fine now."

Oliver scowled. "So you expect me to believe that you're just some regular guy with no truckload of baggage behind you?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"So you wouldn't mind taking a drug test?"

"'Kay, that's it." Chloe threw down her napkin. "What is _wrong _with you? When I said you could interrogate him, I didn't think you'd take it this far."

"What?" Oliver crossed his arms over his chest. "I just asked a few questions. So far, he's coming out clean. Almost _too _clean, really."

"So you'd be happier if he'd done something wrong in his life?" she exclaimed.

"How is he supposed to relate when he's lived this picture-perfect life?"

"I tried marijuana once when I was sixteen!" Andrew blurted out loudly. "It was just _once _and I didn't really like it. It made me feel funny!"

Oliver blinked at him and then turned to Chloe. "I can't do this."

"Do what?" she asked, her eyes wide with confusion.

"This!" Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. "Look, I was there through the whole you-and-Jimmy disaster and then the Davis thing that was so effed up I still can't figure out what you saw in him. And when Clark screwed you over, I stuck around to help you pick up the pieces. I was there through all the tears and all the nightmares and I didn't turn my back on you like you expected. But I swear to god, Chloe, I won't sit by and see you date some clean-as-they-come Wally Cleaver when I've been in love with you so long it physically _hurts_."

She stared at him, her mouth gaping. "Ollie…"

"I won't go through this again," he breathed, licking his lips. "I refused to stand by and watch you marry Jimmy, knowing that the relationship was doomed from the minute I met him. You keep looking for this perfect guy in all the wrong places. You're not like them! They don't fit into your world. You really wanna be with somebody who blends in when you do nothing but stand out?" He was so angry, he was actually shaking. And at the same time, the sadness of the situation was overwhelming.

"Oliver…" She reached for his hand, squeezing it when he tried to pull away. "I'm not dating Andrew."

He blinked, his heart skipped a beat and then he turned to look at Andrew, who was shifting in his seat uncomfortably. "What?"

"Andrew offered to help add on to my tower set-up. He's been building software far beyond any I've seen before and he can equip us with the kind of technology nobody else has…" She smiled gently. "When you wanted to meet him, I thought it was because you didn't trust anybody with our information, I brought him by to show you that he's a trustworthy guy."

He was confused; _beyond _that even. "But Lois said…"

Chloe laughed lightly, shaking her head knowingly. "Of course she did… She came by the other day wondering why we weren't together already. I said I wasn't sure how you felt about me and I didn't want to ruin our friendship over some romantic confusion. I've done that enough in my life."

Leaning forward, he shook his head. "I value our friendship, Sidekick. But I thought it was pretty clear how I felt about you."

"Admittedly, sitting under the stars each night sharing love stories seems like a dead-give away," she admitted, frowning. "But I've been riding the unrequited train most of my life, so I'm a little more careful about any assumptions I might make these days."

Oliver shook his head. "I've been an idiot."

"A jealous, possessive, intimidating _idiot_," she replied.

"Thank you…" he said, smiling. "Because I wasn't _already _sorry enough."

She lifted a shoulder. "If you'd said something earlier…"

"I was under the impression you were halfway in love with this guy. The fact that I didn't even _know _about him already pushed me over the edge."

"Excuses, excuses," Chloe waved her hand dismissively. "Just last night you were telling me about Orpheus and Eurydice and how you felt that kind of love could be real… _This _is how you prove it?"

He frowned, cocking a brow. "I can't exactly walk you out of the underworld here, can I?"

"No…" She grinned slowly. "But you can walk out of this restaurant and trust that I'll follow."

His brows narrowed. "And if I don't look back?"

"Then we give this a try," she said easily. "And you put all those reservations you have on the back burner."

"So I have to believe that you love me enough that you'll follow me out of a restaurant? Odds are pretty high." Turning, he stared at her seriously. "When I walk out of here, I expect that your following means that you love me too… Not only that, but that you're willing to give all of yourself to me. Your fragile heart too. So if you follow, you have to know that this is everything. That walking out those doors means you and I are putting all of ourselves into this… No lies, complete trust, about _everything_."

She nodded. "Okay…" Standing up, she took his hand and squeezed it. "Don't look back."

He stared at her, the weight of this promise weighing heavy. Turning, he passed the table and walked toward the exit.

It wasn't until he was moving that he realized he'd just put all of his faith in her. That if she didn't follow, if she couldn't commit to what he was asking, then they were done. Their possibilities with each other were lost. He couldn't hear her footsteps over the din of everyone else in the restaurant. The desire to turn around, to make sure she would really go with him, was incredible. As he stepped out the door, he paused, waiting beneath the light of a lamppost. Everything inside him wanted to turn around, to release his fears and just see her there, standing before him, promising him everything he'd ever wanted.

He closed his eyes, refused to look. The strength it took made his hands ache as he curled them into tight fists. She would come, he had to believe that.

For months they'd played this game, so close but so far. Holding her but never having her. Loving her but feigning it was all friendship. And now was their chance, if only she believed in them as much as he did. Had he said enough? Done enough? Did she know how much she meant to him?

And then… A hand, touching his.

All of the air escaped him and he turned, saw her standing there beside him, lit ethereally by the dim glow of the street light above.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey," he replied, grinning.

She chewed her lip. "So you love me?"

He nodded. "Yeah…"

"Good." Threading their fingers, she leaned her head against his arm. "While walking through hell and back isn't exactly the adventure I was hoping for… If it meant having you, I'd do it."

Turning toward her, he wrapped an arm around her small waist. "The road to finding you was hell enough… Let's just enjoy the rewards."

Laughing, she tipped her head back and met his lips as they descended toward her own. And there, where Orpheus had failed, Oliver did not. Losing Chloe simply wasn't an option. He sent a little thank you out to Lois, wherever she was, for putting her underused matchmaking skills to work. Sneaky as her plans were, the purpose was truly appreciated.


End file.
